that summer
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Albus Dumbledore loved Gellert Grindelwald when he expected to love nothing at all. Written for Round 13 of the Harry Potter Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


He nearly told Elphias that he wasn't going to go home. That he wanted to continue with their plans to explore the world, to get away from the lives that they often felt trapped in. It was supposed to be The Grand Tour, full of adventure and learning. They were going to look at different countries, different sights, and experience new and exciting things.

And now he was stuck back at Godric's Hollow.

He, who had had several papers published while still in school. He, who won the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, had become the British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot. Prefect fifth and sixth years. Head boy his seventh. The most brilliant student to have attended Hogwarts…and he was stuck in a tiny town with people who would never understand the things that went through his head.

Until he met _him. _

Gellert glanced over at him, almost on cue. Handsome, equally as brilliant as Albus himself, and charismatic, it would have been quite the feat to remain distant from the young man. He was a welcome respite from the life within the doors of home, where a lovely sister's magic threatened to take over everyone without a warning and a nagging younger brother never ceasing in making his blatant disapproval of his older brother's actions very well know. Gellert was challenging, aggravating, arrogant, and brilliant all at once – but he was Albus's equal, and he was the only one capable of making everything go away for a few hours.

They were each a welcome respite for the other and together they were capable of bringing down the world.

Albus tilted his head, smiling as he returned Gellert's gaze. They were walking, but the ease with which they watched each other made it seem as though they were standing still. "You seem inexplicably delighted today."

"Ah, but you're oh so very wrong there, Albus." Gellert looked back to the street in front of him, making sure it was still clear. "It is a good day for Ariana, which means it is a good day for you – and for me, as you can afford to stay out longer."

He was correct, of course. Aberforth scolded Albus time and time again when he was gone longer than he said he would be, but those occasions were few and far between. Ariana was growing more unsteady and, in turn, more powerful. Of the two brothers, Abe was better at keeping her calm, but Albus was better at dealing with the aftermath of her mishaps. It was a life that Albus wished he didn't have, a life that he hoped to change with help from Gellert.

"Someone less polite might say that they are flattered for you to feel that way, but I shall just say that I am glad."

Gellert laughed at his response and then pointed to the left of the road toward the band of trees that shielded their usual meeting spot. "Shall we grace our palace with our presence or venture forth to conquer new territory for our kingdom?"

"I think the latter sounds like an appropriate adventure for this day." He looked toward the other heavily wooded area behind theirs. "And perhaps we shall start there?"

* * *

><p>He lowered his arm, wand still held tightly, to watch Gellert.<p>

Albus, in his extensive reading, had learned about people who watched other humans wrestle with starving lions or angry bears for sport and he had once thought that it was sick. How could someone stand to watch that? How could they support it? How could they not run from their seats crying, sick to their stomach at what they saw? He hadn't been able to understand, then.

Now, he could.

Gellert's every movement was loose and fluid, practiced and precise. He was a predator whose prey stood no chance, lovely and terrifying at once. There was something so beautiful about him, so captivating, that it was impossible to stop watching him.

When he stopped, his sides heaving from his efforts, he turned to his companion and his eyes glittered. He gave a bow before slipping his wand back into its usual place in his sleeve. "I believe we've successfully defeated our enemy- -"

"- - and ensured that they won't revolt." He grinned and motioned at the trees. There were black scorch marks along every trunk and branches in great piles. "And to think that at first you scoffed at my idea of pretending that we face a great army when we practice."

"Yes, well, fantasy can be nonsense." Gellert grinned back to show he wasn't serious. While that _was _his opinion in general, it was impossible for him to completely think it was true. Fantasy had its place, and Albus's imagination was one of the many things about him Gellert liked.

"I like nonsense. It wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living." He looked over to the trees again. "Clearly."

Gellert laughed and sat in the grass, and once Albus had done the same, pulled his wand out again. "Lunch?"

* * *

><p>He didn't remember falling asleep, but with the warm air, soft grass, and a full stomach it was no surprise that he did. It was often difficult to sleep more than two or three hours through the night, as it would be for anyone whose mind worked the way his did. Between worrying about his sister and alternatingly resenting her for making him come back to Godric's Hollow, he didn't have much time to allow himself rest.<p>

What was surprising was what he woke up _to_.

The blonde curls and those blue, blue eyes that Albus had come to look forward to seeing every day were close…closer than they'd ever been. Gellert's expression was almost uncertain, but his eyes showed a strange determination that made Albus wonder what it was that he was thinking of doing – or just thinking.

"Gellert?"

"Do you mind if I try something, Albus?" His voice was quiet.

"No, of course not."

And before he knew it, their lips were touching. Gellert was tentative in the kiss at first, seemingly worried that Albus would pull away. When he sighed blissfully instead, the kiss deepened, lips rolling between teeth and tongues discovering. Their hands, too, explored and among their kingdom, the rulers reigned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an;**_

This was written for Round 13 of the Harry Potter Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.  
>I write as Beater 1 for the Montrose Magpies.<br>The overall round theme was romance.  
>My pairing was DumbledoreGrindelwald.  
>My prompts were;<br>- 5 (quote); _"_I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living." ― Dr. Seuss  
>- 11 (word); blissfully<p>

Thank you for firefly81 for beta duty and my initial inspiration!


End file.
